Un amor prohibido 1ª parte, Ferelden
by c2stingray
Summary: Una historia para aquellos fans que deseaban ver algo que el juego no permitia.
1. Prólogo

Mi padre ha fallecido esta noche, tras ingerir una dosis letal de lirio, tan convenientemente preparada por él mismo. Poco después de la notificación del emisario enviado por Orzammar que confirmaba el fallecimiento de mi madre, pude ver en sus ojos que ya no deseaba vivir. A pesar de que sus corazones fueron fieles a la Capilla, pecaron al enamorarse uno del otro, pero excluyendo ese insignificante detalle, nunca desobedecieron las enseñanzas impuestas en mayor o menor medida a lo largo de sus vidas.

Con algo de tiempo y mucha paciencia he podido reunirlos una última vez. Sé con profunda convicción, que desearían estar juntos en el lecho de muerte.

Los recodaré siempre como personas buenas y bondadosas, siempre dispuestas a ayudar e incluso a dar más de lo que podían, solo porque creían en ello. Considero que es mi obligación contar su historia de la manera más correcta y precisa, antes de que se conviertan en leyendas y los historiadores especulen o incluso inventen lo ocurrido.

Esta es la crónica de dos personas, que a pesar de las innumerables dificultades que vivieron en sus dilatadas existencias, siempre lo afrontaron con valor y entereza, a pesar de lo mucho que sufrieron, encontraron momentos de absoluta comprensión y felicidad. Quizás no siempre fueron correctos en sus decisiones, pero solo el Hacedor juzgará sus actos. A pesar de ello, siempre se alzaron donde otros huyeron.

Espero ser lo más precisa posible. Yo misma he vivido mucho de lo que relataré, aunque la mayor parte de lo que incluyo son hechos que me desvelaron a lo largo de los años, en noches de invierno frente a la chimenea o en campamentos improvisados a la luz de una hoguera, en sobremesas y reuniones cuando rememoraban sus vivenciass con algunos de los múltiples amigos y camaradas que ganaron con el tiempo, antes de que el mundo de Thedas perdiera a dos de sus almas más fieles.


	2. Solona Amell y la magia en la sangre

**Bueno, aquí estamos. Disculpadme la tardanza, como ya os he dicho mi preparatoria para llegar donde estoy me tenia muy ocupado. Debo agradecer mucho el gran consejo de Fridda, sin ella este capítulo habría tardado mucho más en hacer acto de presencia. Todo lo relatado de la mitad en adelante, es gracias a sus sabios consejos. Espero que lo disfrutéis, y por favor juzgarlo para bien o para mal. Aceptaré cualquier critica por dura que sea.**

 **Solona Amell y la magia en la sangre**

El viaje desde Gwaren, había sido tranquilo y sin percances. Recuerdo que a pesar de las numerosas veces que viajábamos a Denerim por vacaciones, no terminaba de acostumbrarme al clima frio de Ferelden. Yo estaba abrazada a mi madre provocando un ligero temblor, disimulando el frio que realmente tenia, todo para llamar la atención.

—Solona, no seas exagerada, tampoco hace tanto frio. Compórtate como una señorita y haz caso a tu madre.

—Madre, hace mucho frio, si os descuidáis tu y padre podría morir congelada.

Mi hermano mayor que me escuchó, me replicó burlonamente.

—Pues si acabas congelada, te conservaremos para enseñarte a los invitados de la hacienda como una rareza.

—Rufus, no digas esas cosas sobre tu hermana, o cuando lleguemos a Denerim, te quedaras castigado en tu habitación.

—Pero padre, seria algo digno de ver, una joven Amell congelada en hielo mágico.

Mis padres miraron enfadados a mi hermano de inmediato. La magia corría con fuerza por las venas de nuestra noble familia. Mencionarlo era totalmente tabú, pero mi burlón hermano lo pasó por alto. Por el momento ninguno de los dos habíamos reflejado afinidad hacía la magia.

Por los conocimientos proporcionados por el circulo de Kirkwall, solían presentarse los primeros síntomas entre los 6 y los 12 años. Mi hermano ya con 14, sin estar fuera de peligro del todo ya no preocupaba a mis padres. Pero yo, tenia solo 10 años. En especial mi madre temía que tuviera la magia en mi sangre, aunque aún no se hubiera manifestado, en gran parte por la prisión de esclavos tan convenientemente convertida en hogar para los magos.

Durante el resto del camino hasta la capital de Ferelden, donde pasaríamos la próxima Satinalia, no se produjeron incidentes de ningún tipo. Adoraba Satinalia, era una de mis fiestas preferidas. Una de las pocas que se celebraban en todo Thedas. Incluso Tevinter la celebraba, aunque con marcadas diferencias. Sin ser muy presumida, siempre recibí los regalos que me gustaban.

Una vez llegamos a la capital fereldana, nos alojamos en una modesta hacienda que alquilaba habitualmente mi padre. Estaba lo suficientemente apartada del centro para que el ruido del bullicio no nos molestara, pero adecuadamente cerca del mercado. Yo tenia muchas ganas de ver las tiendas, en especial las relacionadas con objetos extraños. Desde pequeña, siempre sentí fascinación por los objetos raros e inusuales.

Descansamos tras el largo trayecto desde Gwaren, nuestros padres prometieron que en cuanto despertáramos, nos llevarían al mercado para elegir un regalo adecuado. No era consciente, pero el destino tan cruel e inesperado, me aguardaba para hacerme pasar uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.

… … … … … … … …

—Madre, cómprame esto.

Mi madre lo miró con cierto miedo. Yo sin ser apenas consciente, era capaz de percibir el aura de magia que desprendía aquél objeto. Con cautela me lo arrebató de las manos y lo puso de nuevo sobre la mesa, junto al resto de baratijas que no atrajeron mi instinto aún por desarrollar.

El hecho de que pudiera convencer a madre de que me llevara a la tienda de 'Maravillas de Thedas' me costó una pequeña pataleta, derrochando gritos y sollozos por igual. Seguí mirando curiosa los múltiples objetos arcanos que reposaban en distintos estantes, cada cual llamándome en extraños susurros.

Finalmente me detuve frente a una vitrina de pulido cristal antivano. En su interior brillaba un bastón exquisitamente tallado. Quedé prendada de él, podía percibir la intensa magia que poseía. Con aquella voz apagada y sin vida el dependiente se dirigió de inmediato hasta donde me encontraba.

—Es una gran pieza milady. Si lo deseáis puede ser vuestra por tan solo 120 soberanos.

—Ah no. No pienso comprarte algo tan caro Solona, deberías conformarte con alguna de estas interesantes joyas. —Levantó un pequeño brazalete que pasó totalmente desapercibido para mi, pues no poseía ningún poder mágico.

Finalmente abandonamos la tienda sin haber comprado nada, pues lo que me gustaba mi madre me lo arrebataba de inmediato de las manos, asesorada por el tranquilo. Aunque para ella aún no había mostrado poder mágico alguno, no quería que me acercara a ningún objeto que pudiera desatar aquello que más temía. La ironía clamaba al cielo, pues la magia se alojaba ya latente en mi interior, esperando hacer acto de presencia en un momento preferiblemente inapropiado.

Mi padre y mi hermano se reunieron con nosotras y en poco tiempo nos encontrábamos en el centro del mercado. Estaba abarrotado, cosa habitual dada la festividad que se celebraba. Yo jugueteaba con la muñeca tejida por Nana, la niñera que me cuidaba cuando mis padres se ausentaban.

Entonces algo ocurrió. Como todo en la vida cuando es traumático o especial, la primera nunca se olvida. A pesar del bullicio, deje de escuchar a la gente de mi alrededor. Miraba sin parar a todos lados, pero no lograba escuchar nada en absoluto. El cielo se tiñó de un extraño ocre, como el de un atardecer parcialmente nublado.

Comencé a asustarme, grité pero nadie se giraba hacia donde yo me encontraba. De pronto escuche leves susurros, apenas eran comprensibles para mi, hablaban en un extraño lenguaje. Y lo que más me asustó. Sentí que algo tiraba de mí, como queriendo arrastrarme hacia quién sabe oscuro callejón, intente resistirme, forzar el posible rapto al que creía que caería sin remedio.

De improviso una extraña sensación de algo que habitaba mi más profundo interior, noté como algo se deslizaba por mis manos sin control, sin poder detenerlo en modo alguno...

'¡Flahhmm!'

Todo volvió a la normalidad sin previo aviso, salvo por el hecho de que una llama que provenía de mis palmas incendió de improviso mi querida muñeca. Yo la tiré asustada gritando al pensar que me estaba quemando, con la mala fortuna que cayó cerca de un puesto donde vendían cestas de mimbre artesanales. El fuego no se hizo esperar, y corrió tan rápido como cuando se derrama un poco de aceite.

—Bruja, bruja. Llamad de inmediato a los templarios tenemos una maldita bruja.

El eco tampoco se hizo esperar, el dueño de la tienda me empujó haciendo que cayera de espaldas al frio empedrado, mi padre en un intento vano por protegerme, intercedió ante él hombre que ya empuñaba una larga hoz, dispuesto a ensartarme como si solo fuera una cría de nug.

Los caballeros templarios no tardaron en llegar, mientras miraba horrorizada el gesto de mi madre. Yo grité para poder alcanzar su mano, pero los templarios me tenían bien sujeta. Mi padre de nuevo intercedió, explicando quién era y a quién estaban reteniendo contra su voluntad. Pero no cedieron, sus órdenes eran claras. Mi único destino estaba sellado desde el primer momento en que reflejé la maldición de la magia.

… … … … … … … …

Cuando pensaba que nada podía ser mas horrible, el destino me dio una bofetada y me hizo ver que estaba equivocada. Como si fuera una simple delincuente, que hubiera robado una hogaza de pan, estaba encerrada en Fuerte Drakon. No era una celda normal, runas que escapaban a mi comprensión rodeaban las sucias paredes. Un lejano sonido de lamentos hacía que mi pequeño cuerpo tembloroso se estremeciera.

Lamentos de hombre y mujeres por igual, a pesar de mi juventud era capaz de saber que en ese desagradable lugar torturaban y asesinaban a todo aquél que desobedeciera las leyes. El repiqueteo de quién sabe instrumento para doblegar el espíritu de algún delincuente hacía que mi estancia fuera peor. Al cabo de lo que me parecieron horas, un soldado se acercó con mi padre.

—Padre, por favor sacame de este horrible lugar. Te juro que no lo volveré a hacer. —Me miró completamente desolado. Yo entonces apenas entendí lo ocurrido, estaba confusa y solo quería volver a los cálidos abrazos de mi madre.

—Lo siento mucho mi pequeña Solona. La sentencia ha sido clara. Te prometo que iremos pronto a verte.

Aquella reducida respuesta no era suficiente. Necesitaba saber que había hecho mal, por que me trataban como un simple saco de basura, por que me arrojaron a ese pestilente lugar, rodeada de las peores almas que podían habitar una ciudad.

—¡No! Padre, no te vayas. Por favor, quiero volver junto a madre y Rufus, te prometo que me portaré bien.

Sentía correr las lagrimas salir en desbandada por mis pequeños ojos, pero mi padre no se dio la vuelta, seguía caminando escoltado por el soldado, yo chillé de pura rabia, llorando sin parar, acallando todos los gritos y lamentos del lugar, mientras veía a mi padre alejarse, sin darse la vuelta, sin enviarme una última mirada que me diera la más mínima esperanza de volver a su lado.

Lloré hasta la extenuación, hasta caer rendida por el cansancio, el dolor y la esperanza de volver a ver a mi padre, a mi madre o mi hermano Rufus. Pero mi pesadilla solo había comenzado. Me esperaba el viaje mas duro de mi corta vida, uno que recordaré por siempre pues las secuelas de aquello marcaron mi alma.

… … … … … … … …

Cruel. Es la única palabra que podría decir sobre el templario que me asignaron para llevarme al circulo de Ferelden. Como si fuera un simple asesino, me engrilletó de manos, para evitar que le lanzara algún hechizo, cuando ni siquiera sabia lo que era eso y de pies para evitar que huyera, como si no fuera lo suficiente espabilada para saber que podría alcanzarme en solo unos pasos.

Me ató al correaje de su caballo, me depositó como si fuera un simple saco de hortalizas, y azuzó a su montura. Poco a poco las puertas de Denerim se iban haciendo más y más pequeñas, mi vientre golpeaba duramente contra el lomo del animal, sintiendo un intenso dolor en mis entrañas, que parecía que se me fueran a salir por la boca en cualquier momento.

Nos detuvimos en un claro, posiblemente para descansar pues la noche se acercaba amenazadora. Sin acordarse apenas de mi, montó una pequeña tienda y encendió una fogata. Desapareció durante unos momentos, pero yo como estaba atada aún en la grupa del caballo, no podía decir en que dirección se marchó.

No tardó en aparecer de nuevo, de su zurrón sobresalía la cabeza de un nug con la lengua fuera, posiblemente la cena de esa noche. Comencé a sentir un ligero escozor en mi bajo vientre.

—Señor, por favor necesito excusarme.

A pesar de sus indiferencia y el trato que recibí por su parte, mis modales prevalecieron. Aún era demasiado pequeña para sentir odio. Al menos como lo profesan los adultos. Y a pesar de que me sentía profundamente asustada intenté no reflejarlo en mi voz.

—Así que la pequeña perrita necesita mear. Mira, solo por que no quiero que mi caballo huela a tu fétida orina te voy a soltar.

Deshizo el nudo que me mantenía, y caí al suelo. Mi pequeño vestido se manchó de barro, pero entonces no le di importancia. Poco a poco asumía mi nueva posición. Ya no era Solona Amell, la hija de un noble de las marcas. Solo era una chiquilla con la desgracia de haber nacido con magia en la sangre.

Caminé unos pasos alejándome del improvisado campamento, sin ser consciente de la presencia del hombre, el dolor, el hambre y el cansancio estaban haciendo mella en mis sentidos. Me giré y estaba a solo un paso de mi, de nuevo me asusté, pero mantuve los buenos modales moldeados por mi madre.

—Me podéis disculpar señor.

El me siguió, mientras intentaba ordenar todos los hechos ocurridos en los últimos días. Parecía no fiarse de mi, a pesar de los gruesos y pesados grilletes que me mantenían atada e indefensa.

—¿Para que sueltes un hechizo mientras estoy distraído y me conviertas en una rana y puedas salir huyendo? En absoluto, pequeña bruja. Me quedaré cerca de ti en todo momento, si la princesa no puede hacerlo conmigo delante más vale que se vaya acostumbrando.

Decidí aguantar un poco más, aunque sentía mi bajo vientre a punto de explotar por la presión. Era demasiado pronto como para que mi vergüenza no venciera la contienda. Al menos conseguí que no me volviera a atar al caballo.

No sé muy bien que era ese extraño guiso que preparó pero olía a rayos. Era como si una jauría de perros se hubiera embadurnado de lodo. Esperé a que estuviera hecho, con la esperanza de recibir aunque fuera una pequeña ración. A pesar del olor, llevaba más de 2 días sin probar bocado y era lo único que podía ensombrecer mis intensas ganas de evacuar.

Pero ni se molestó, cogió su bol, lo llenó y comenzó a comer. Parecía un cerdo saciándose en un barreño, tal falta de modales no la esperaba, con mis entrañas rugiendo no pude evitar volver a hablar.

—Señor, ¿podríais compartir vuestra comida conmigo?

—Que pasa, pequeña bruja. Tienes hambre ¿eh?

Me pasó el bol aún humeante frente a mi cara, a pesar del intenso hedor, mis tripas rugieron como nunca al sentir la presencia de la comida tan cerca. Me dieron ganas de levantar las manos, de hecho no fui consciente de que lo hice, dado el dolor que sentía en mis muñecas, intenté alcanzar el bol, pero el hombre lo apartó con rapidez mientras soltaba una risotada maliciosa.

—Lo siento pequeña bruja, no voy a dejar que recuperes fuerzas para poder escapar congelando tus ataduras o petrificándome.

No pude evitar volver a llorar, aunque apenas tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. Mis ojos estaban enrojecidos y me dolían por las horas interminables de llanto que pasé en la prisión, y al no poder lavarlos me escocían como una herida recién hecha. Pero la indiferencia y crueldad de aquel hombre sobrepasaba todo lo que hubiera visto hasta ahora.

Finalmente tras ingerir un largo trago de una petaca de madera que guardó celosamente en un bolsillo de su armadura, se recostó. Pero no dejaba de mirarme. Yo ya estaba a punto de sucumbir a mis necesidades mas primarias, pero la vergüenza seguía pesando más y me resistía. En especial con aquellos ojos negruzcos que me miraban con desprecio y odio.

Por fin, sucumbió al sueño y cerró los ojos, aunque ello me costara fingir que me había dormido, mientras intentaba por todos los medios soportar la presión. Intenté hacer el menor ruido posible, me incorporé, y caminé lo más despacio que mi nula experiencia me permitía. Cuando perdí de vista el desagradable rostro del templario, baje por fin las enaguas me agaché y en un intenso alivio descargué todo aquello que retenía a la fuerza en mi pequeño cuerpo. Estaba incorporándome cuando escuché el crujir de las hojas y ramas de mi alrededor.

—¡Maldita y pequeña bruja! ¡No escaparas tan fácilmente!

Apenas había completado de vestirme de nuevo, cuando sentí un intenso golpetazo en mi cabeza. Todo se hizo oscuridad y perdí por completo el conocimiento.

… … … … … … … …

Era pequeña, pero podía sentir que me habían manoseado. Apenas estaba recobrando el conocimiento, cuando sentí mi ropa más ligera. Me incorporé, y al sentir algo de aire entre mis cortas piernas, pude ver como mi vestido estaba rasgado y mi ropa interior había desaparecido.

Aquel desagradable templario me había casi desnudado, me despojó de la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Sus actos estaban desgarrando mi alma, forzándome a madurar antes de tiempo.

—Lo ves. Ya no tienes que alejarte y así no te perderé de vista. Mientras continuamos el viaje lo puedes hacer sin problemas.

Seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa cruel y pícara, como si disfrutara haciendo sufrir a una pequeña niña. Yo como me quedaba mucho por aprender, no pude evitar contestarle con algo de enfado en mi voz.

—Eso es una grosería por vuestra parte, señor. ¿Como voy a hacerlo sin parar? ¿Y si pasamos frente a otras personas?

—Bueno, al caballo no parece importarle. Pero como vuelvas a alejarte un solo metro de mi, te juro que te empalaré como a un cerdo, y esparciré tus entrañas para que se las coman los cuervos, ¿queda claro?

Asustada por aquella amenaza que en absoluto sonaba vacía, solo pude asentir. Ató de nuevo el extremo del grueso cordón de cuero a la montura, pero esta vez, posiblemente como castigo, no me subió al caballo. Cogió las riendas e hizo avanzar al animal, dando un fuerte tirón que casi provoca mi caída al suelo. Entonces me percaté de otro detalle, mis ligeros zapatos de piel también habían desaparecido.

Mis pies me dolían, llenos de rasgones y tras largas horas de intensa caminata. Estaba tan rendida cuando paramos, que me derrumbe en el suelo. Ya no me importaba el barro o los insectos, solo necesitaba descansar. También necesitaba comer, llevaba 4 días sin probar bocado. El templario siempre con la escusa de mi recuperación solo me permitía tomar algunos sorbos de agua. Pensaba que aquello no terminaría nunca, casi deseaba que aquel comerciante me hubiera ensartado en el mercado. Al menos no tendría que estar sufriendo a manos de este despreciable hombre sin compasión ni remordimientos.

El resto del viaje duró menos de los esperado. Solo unas horas tras la última parada llegamos a la orilla del lago Calenhad. Entonces la vi. La torre del circulo de Ferelden, que asomaba por encima de una pequeña isla en medio de las tranquilas aguas. Caminamos al embarcadero, mientras los lugareños no paraban de murmurar.

El trayecto hasta la pequeña cueva que presidia el embarcadero de la propia torre fue lento, tanto que se me pasó por mi frágil mente dejarme caer. Era muy pequeña, apenas pasaba de los 10 años, pero en esos escasos días comprendí lo increíblemente crueles que podían ser los hombres. Casi prefería morir que tener que soportar toda una vida de esos insufribles momentos. Pero solo probaba lo inocente e inexperta que aún era. Solo fue abrir la puerta que daba al recibidor de la torre cuando una potente voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Teniente Ogden, supongo que trae a otra alma perdida.

—Así es, Comandante. Tenga cuidado es algo rebelde.

¿Rebelde? ¿Yo? Si solo era un jovencita que intentó ser lo mas amable posible con semejante hombre, sobre todo dadas las circunstancias. Sentí de improviso como me agarraba con dureza del brazo y tiraba de mi sin contemplaciones, poniéndome frente a él.

—¡Ogden! ¿Cuantas veces he decirte que debes tratar mejor a los jóvenes?

—Que sepáis Comandante, ha intentado escapar en más de una ocasión. Solo he impedido que ocurra para impedir tener una apóstata más deambulando por ahí.

No pude soportarlo, aguanté todo lo posible a ese maldito hombre, pero que calumniara sobre mí no lo toleraba. Con mi pálida voz intenté hacerme oír entre aquellos imponentes hombres embutidos en sus pesadas armaduras.

—¡Es mentira! Yo solo quería excusarme.

A pesar de todo, los buenos modales persistían en mi manera de describir las cosas. Sentí algo metálico golpearme la cara, casi creí que volaba por la estancia y caí de bruces contra el suelo. Cuando con la cabeza dolorida me recuperé, y abrí de nuevo los ojos, contemplé algo que no esperaba. Ya que mis vivencias mas recientes pesaban en mi conciencia.

El Comandante tenia su espada desenvainada, apuntando al cuello del que yo aún no sabia era su subordinado.

—Se acabó, Ogden. No puedo tolerar que seas tan cruel. He soportado tu presencia por tus leales años de servicio a la Capilla, pero ya es suficiente.

Envainó de nuevo se acercó y agarró con fuerza la insignia que sujetaba la capa que colgaba tras el hombre, que lo miraba por primera vez que yo viera, suplicante.

—Como Caballero Comandante de la orden en Ferelden, yo te despojo de tu título.

Y de un rasgón la capa cayó tras él.

—Como me puedes hacer esto después de todo lo que he hecho por la orden.

—Si, has hecho mucho. Pero te has dejado llevar por el odio, por el rencor. Ya no eres el prometedor cadete que conocí. Solo eres un despojo lleno de lo peor que la humanidad puede ofrecer. Ahora, sal de esta torre.

… … … … … … … …

—Gracias señor.

El comandante me miraba con dulzura, pero puso cara de asco al ver mis heridas bajo los grilletes ya retirados. Estaba claro que no era la primera vez que aquél hombre había tratado de esa manera a otro joven. Eso me tranquilizó, pues pensé que yo era la culpable de su comportamiento.

Una maga elfa sanó mis heridas con rapidez, me proporcionaron nueva ropa, una pequeña túnica blanquecina ribeteada por los bordes en suave dorado. Debo reconocer que me sentía de nuevo a salvo, pero añoraba a mi familia. Los echaba mucho de menos. Deseaba ante todo verlos de nuevo. Recordé la promesa de mi padre, lo que impidió que volviera a llorar.

Me llevaron a una extensa sala poco después de salir de la enfermería. Junto a las numerosas literas, muchos jóvenes chicos y chicas, elfos y elfas. Me pareció curioso, pues no sabia que los magos necesitaran de tantos sirvientes, incluso de que ni siquiera los necesitaran. Un trío de chicos se acercaron a mi, uno de ellos un elfo.

Por su apariencia, al menos el moreno y el elfo eran más jóvenes que yo, pero el rubio era de mi edad aproximadamente. Me tendieron la mano, pero yo aún cautelosa me retiré un paso.

—Hola. Me llamo Jowan, este es Alim y el que no habla es 'el Ander'.


	3. Cómo ser un buen templario

**Bueno, ahí va otro fragmento de mi mente; de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza. Esta vez, eso sí, no es por el trabajo, sino porque ahora medito mucho más los capítulos, para conseguir más realismo y si es posible, que vosotros, mis lectores, empaticéis más con los personajes.**

* * *

 **Cullen Rutherford, o cómo llegar a ser un buen templario**

Estábamos una vez más uno frente al otro, mirando de reojo, formando una pequeña cruz en el suelo mientras permanecíamos sentados. Era algo a lo que solíamos jugar. Ver quién era el primero en reír. Yo por aquél entonces ya era bastante serio, lo que me ayudó a ganar muchos postres a mis hermanos pequeños Branson Y Rosalie. Pero Mía era mucho más difícil de vencer, desde que se nos ocurrió este particular entretenimiento, nunca conseguí que riera primero.

Afuera, se escuchaba el leve sonido del hacha de mi padre al cortar los tocones de madera que nos calentarían el ya próximo invierno, mientras el hogar se llenaba del olor del guiso que nuestra madre estaba preparando para la comida, la carne de carnero y las verduras que troceaba con un pequeño cuchillo llenaban la cocina de ese curioso toqueteo en la madera al golpear el metal. Mía y yo mirábamos de reojo, para ver la reacción del otro, pero no parecía que ninguno fuera a rendirse.

Llevábamos frente a frente cerca de una hora sin apenas pestañear, cuando madre nos llamó para la comida.

—Niños, a la mesa. Vamos rápido antes que vuestro padre termine.

Ni Mía ni yo nos levantamos. Mantuvimos las miradas fijas en el otro, intentando no dejar la contienda sin ganador. Ignoramos por completo la segunda llamada, a pesar que sabíamos que no llamaría una tercera.

Solo unos minutos después nuestra madre se acercó, se puso entre ambos y nos obligó a levantarnos dándonos un gran tirón de orejas.

—¡He dicho que a la mesa! Dejad de comportaros como niños pequeños.

De camino a la cocina nos miramos mientras frotábamos las orejas enrojecidas.

—Cullen, —Mía me miró con aires de convencida —, has perdido.

—¿Cómo que he perdido? Tú has perdido, lo he visto claramente.

—¡Ja! Más quisieras hermanito. Lo he visto con estos ojos. Justo cuando madre te ha soltado has sonreído.

La miré nuevamente serio mientras nos sentábamos en las sillas alrededor de la mesa de roble, tallada por padre el invierno pasado.

—He sonreído porque he visto cómo perdías.

—No sabes perder hermanito. Deberías aceptar la derrota.

Observé a Mía que me miraba expectante. Estaba esperando que me doblegase. Finalmente suspiré abatido y levanté la manos en posición de rendición.

—Muy bien, Mía. Acepto. Has ganado.

Sonrió victoriosa aunque me miró algo dubitativa, intuí que no entendía mi pronta capitulación. Por fortuna yo tampoco había perdido del todo. Vencer a nuestros hermanos pequeños no supuso dificultad alguna.

—Niños, callar de una vez y sentaos en la mesa, vuestro padre está a punto de llegar.

La sencilla puerta de la entrada se abrió justo en ese instante. Se le veía algo cansado, al menos más de lo habitual. De inmediato pude advertir que cojeaba un poco de la pierna derecha.

—Mi querido esposo, ¿ha ocurrido algo? —mi madre no pudo evitar sonar preocupada al preguntar.

—No te preocupes mujer, una rueda del carro se partió y caí al suelo. Solo estoy algo magullado.

Se sentó junto a nosotros y tras levantar la pernera de los sucios pantalones apareció un gran moretón en su muslo.

—Eso parece algo más que un simple golpe, debería llamar a Matthias...

Mi padre levantó el rostro y miró algo enojado a mi madre. La interrumpió sin pensarlo.

—No permitiré que... ese... apóstata entre en esta casa.

De todo el pueblo era sabido que Matthias poseía el don de la magia, heredado de su padre Wilhelm. Pero apenas se conocía más sobre aquella extraña familia, llegada al pueblo poco después de la guerra contra Orlais. Aquél era uno de los motivos por los que decidí que quería convertirme en templario. Para impedir que los magos asediaran a las gentes de bien. Mis hermanos pequeños siempre se burlaron de mí por tal decisión, y en lo que respectaba a nuestros progenitores, intentaban por todos los medios hacerme cambiar de opinión. Mía fue la única que me apoyó.

… … … … … … … …

Tras la comida y el posterior descanso hube de ayudar a mi padre, pues la herida resultó ser algo peor de lo que él decía. Con trece años ya era bastante fuerte, gracias a los muchos años que pasé desde bien pequeño cortando leña y dando mi apoyo en las diferentes tareas del hogar.

Mía y yo practicábamos en secreto lo que con los años había aprendido de las diferentes patrullas de templarios que cada dos meses llegaban al pueblo. Al día siguiente se celebraba Satinalia, y oportunamente coincidía con la siguiente visita de una patrulla. Más que la festividad, esperaba poder ver al próximo Capitán que vendría.

Padre con solo ver mi rostro pensativo dedujo rápido lo que pensaba, al fin y al cabo llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde los ocho años.

—Hijo, Cullen, deberías desistir y rendirte.

Yo proseguí con la tarea, partiendo troncos en el tocón para calentar la casa en la noche, pero no tardé en replicarle.

—Padre, ¿por qué intentas arruinar mis sueños?

—No intento arruinar tus sueños, hijo. Lo que no quiero es que lo intentes, no lo consigas y vuelvas derrotado y sin esperanza a casa.

—Entonces crees que no lo puedo conseguir padre. ¿En tan poco me valoras?

—No te equivoques Cullen, creo que tienes mucho talento. He visto cuando entrenas con Mía, pero la vida que estás eligiendo es muy dura. Mucho más de lo imaginas.

No pude evitar una mueca de sorpresa, pues creía que adentrándonos en el bosque evitaríamos las miradas no deseadas.

—Además, hijo, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas intentándolo? ¿Cinco años? De lo poco que sé sobre los templarios, ya eres muy mayor.

Me detuve, por cansancio y porque estaba harto de escuchar tanta negatividad por su parte.

—Lo intentaré hasta que lo logre, padre. Tarde o temprano lo conseguiré, y así eliminaré a ese maldito apóstata que tanto te asusta.

Mi padre me miró algo resignado. A pesar de los múltiples intentos a lo largo de los años, mi obstinación al respecto no había decrecido en absoluto.

—Si es tu decisión, no me opondré, pero tampoco te apoyaré. —Siempre acababa igual, y siempre lo volvía a intentar.

Yo estaba expectante por que llegara el día de mañana, no sabía quién se presentaría, pues los Capitanes solían rotarse, rara vez venia el mismo dos veces.

… … … … … … … …

—Cullen.

Estaba sentado en el porche de nuestro pequeño hogar, observando la gran estatua de piedra en el centro del pueblo rodeada de diferentes aves, cuando Mía se acercó y se colocó junto a mí.

—Qué quieres Mía. —Intenté mostrarme serio, pero no pude evitar obsequiarle con una pequeña sonrisa a mi querida hermana.

—¿Por qué me cediste la victoria en nuestro juego con tanta facilidad?

—De verdad necesitas que te responda a eso, ¿no?

—Soy tu hermana mayor, algo me dice a qué fue debido, pero prefiero asegurarme.

Sonreí de nuevo a Mía, ni siquiera con madre sonreía de aquella manera, solo ofrecía ese gesto a ella, por más que sobrados motivos.

—Porque siempre me has apoyado en mis decisiones, es así de sencillo.

—Oh, ya veo. Sabes, creo que padre no ve tu potencial. No te subestima en absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo no te cree capaz, si es que eso tiene sentido.

—Tiene mucho sentido, Mía. Ojalá hoy sea el día. Y feliz Satinalia hermana. —Me levanté y le di un gran abrazo.

—Feliz Satinalia también para ti. Ojalá mi regalo te llegue, Cullen. Deseo que el Hacedor me haya escuchado.

No pude evitar preguntar intrigado, con mucha sorpresa en mi rostro y algo alterado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La larga melena rubia se levantó al son de la pequeña brisa de la mañana tapando levemente su suave rostro, mientras se separaba de mí, pero mantenía el contacto sujetando mis manos.

—Ayer recé al Hacedor y a su amada Andraste, para que consigas tu sueño. Que mi querido hermano pueda convertirse en templario, y así hacer lo que en su corazón más desea.

Me quedé sin palabras. Yo estuve todo el mes ya pasado tallando una pequeña figura de un halla para ella, pues le encantaban las criaturas del bosque, pero aquel deseo para mí era el mejor regalo que podría haberme hecho nadie. Su profundo amor quedaba patente en ese rezo, en ese deseo.

Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, sintiendo de inmediato el calor de sus sonrosados labios.

—No dejes que ni padre, ni madre, ni siquiera tus bobos hermanos pequeños destruyan tus metas y sueños. Siempre tendrás a tu hermana mayor para apoyarte.

Apenas terminó cuando divisé a lo lejos la patrulla que esperaba con impaciencia.

… … … … … … … …

—Joder, por fin hemos llegado a este maldito pueblo.

—Ten más cuidado con tu lengua soldado, o acabarás en el calabozo cuando volvamos.

—Disculpe capitán. —El joven templario se puso firme de inmediato.

—Conoces nuestras órdenes. Nada de palabras malsonantes, nada de intimidar, nada de amenazar. El pacto sigue en pie siempre y cuando no ocurra nada extraño o peligroso.

El joven asintió nervioso, deseaba ganar puntos ante su Capitán, pero éste le cortó las alas antes de tiempo.

—Aún así no entiendo por qué no nos llevamos a rastras a ese apóstata malnacido.

El Capitán miró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido a su escolta, cuyo vocabulario distaba mucho de ser el correcto. Algo que deberían haber corregido en el cuartel.

—No necesitas saber esa información y, por el Hacedor, cuida tu lenguaje.

… … … … … … … …

Esperé a que la patrulla abandonase la casa de Matthias, en ese momento abordaría de nuevo a un Capitán templario, un intento más para conseguir lo que deseaba desde que era apenas un chiquillo.

Al cabo de unos minutos salieron ambos, pero no de la manera habitual. Yo estaba esperando a solo unos metros de la salida preparando mi acercamiento, por lo que pude escuchar con claridad el enojo del Capitán hacia su subordinado.

—¡Maldito niñato! ¿Es que no escuchas? Te dije claramente que te comportaras, pero tus ganas de trepar y ganar prestigio han hecho que tu mente se nuble.

—Capitán yo...

—¡Cierra esa bocaza de una maldita vez! —El hombre se giró y comenzó a respirar profundamente mirando a su alrededor, cuando en una pasada cruzó la mirada conmigo.

—Capitán...

El oficial templario explotó, y golpeó con fuerza la cara del soldado, que cayó al suelo mientras su nariz se doblaba y comenzaba a sangrar.

—Parece que necesitas entender. Wilhelm, el padre de Matthias luchó junto al rey Maric, salvó en más de una ocasión su vida, por ello y tras un pacto con la Capilla se le permitió retirarse a este pueblo.

El joven bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado, mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se tapaba el dolorido apéndice nasal.

—¡Por fin pareces entender! Nosotros solo venimos cada dos meses para controlar que su magia no se usa indebidamente, y faltar a ese pacto es deshonrar a uno de los héroes de nuestra nación.

El joven se levantó y arrodilló ante su capitán.

—Capitán, le pido disculpas. Asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos.

—Por supuesto que las asumirás, valiente descerebrado. Me aseguraré de ello.

Acto seguido se fijó en mí y me indicó que me acercara. Yo algo asustado por su actuación, pero decidido por perseguir mi meta, me aproximé de inmediato.

—Dime muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quería hablar con vos, pues deseo convertirme en templario, señor.

El hombre me miró de arriba a abajo, escudriñando mi alrededor, apoyó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y relajando la respiración me hizo una pregunta que ningún otro me había hecho antes.

—¿Por qué?

Yo dudé un instante, no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, así que me jugué todo a una única respuesta, si fallaba perdería una oportunidad más.

—Porque deseo proteger a la gente de Ferelden de los magos que hagan mal uso de los dones otorgados por el Hacedor.

Me miró algo sorprendido, abrió ligeramente la boca como queriendo decir algo pero no salió en absoluto palabra alguna. Se separó de mí unos pasos y levantó a su subordinado del suelo, quejándose éste por la brusquedad.

—Dime, por qué querías hacerte templario, y por Andraste espero que digas la verdad.

El joven se sonó la nariz, ensuciando por completo el pañuelo de sangre, y con la voz algo temblorosa respondió.

—Deseaba ganar gloria matando magos para conquistar a alguna bella doncella.

El Capitán solo asintió mientras arqueaba una sonrisa pícara, giró su cabeza en mi dirección y me mostró una mirada que en ese momento no entendí.

… … … … … … … …

Estaba en mi habitación, empacando mis escasas posesiones para marchar a Denerim, donde se encontraba el cuartel en el cual por fin me entrenarían para convertirme en templario, cuando Mía entró sin llamar y me abrazó por detrás.

—Se ha cumplido, mi regalo se ha cumplido. Feliz Satinalia Cullen.

—Gracias Mía, por creer en mí. Por apoyarme siempre, por ayudarme, en definitiva por ser la gran hermana mayor que eres. —Saqué la talla y se la entregué —. Feliz Satinalia Mía, sé que no se puede comparar con tu regalo pero...

Lo agarró con dulzura y me dio un gran beso en la mejilla seguido de un nuevo abrazo.

—Es muy hermoso Cullen, gracias.

La despedida no fue muy larga, mi madre llorando en cantidad me dio un gran abrazo mientras me pedía que le escribiera todos los días, yo le prometí hacerlo siempre que me fuera posible y ella aceptó mi respuesta. Mía no dijo nada, entre mi hermana y yo ya estaba todo dicho y no hizo falta añadir más, solo nos miramos y asentimos mientras nos dedicamos mutuamente una cálida sonrisa.

Branson me entregó una moneda que yo sabía que llevaba en su bolsillo, pero me dijo que me daría suerte, yo le agradecí y estrechamos nuestras manos. Rosalie me dio un beso en ambas mejillas y se despidió sonriente, aún con cierto gesto burlón.

El único que no se unió a la despedida familiar fue mi padre. Tan solo me miró, sentado en su vieja butaca del pequeño salón, con aquellos ojos convencidos de que solo conseguiría decepcionarme a mí mismo por no conseguir lo que me proponía. Mantuvo aquella mirada hasta que salí finalmente por la puerta. Demostraría a mi padre que estaba equivocado, y cuando volviera lo haría como el templario que esperaba poder ser.

… … … … … … … …

Llevábamos ya unas horas de camino cuando el Capitán se detuvo y montó un pequeño campamento para descansar. Yo en el largo trayecto no dije nada en absoluto, a pesar de mi origen humilde, poseía la suficiente educación para no hablar si no se dirigían a mí.

No tenia idea de dónde nos encontrábamos, aunque había explorado en mis pocos años los alrededores de Honnleath, apenas me había alejado más de unas pocas millas. A pesar de mi juventud, me pude percatar de las miradas de soslayo que el Capitán mostraba hacia su subordinado. Yo no entendía, pues no conocía los motivos que provocaron la reprimenda que el soldado recibió.

—Muchacho, —Me miró con amabilidad mientras me indicaba que me acercara—, ayuda a este viejo templario a encender un fuego. ¿Sabrás encender uno?

—Así es señor, ya sea con yesca o frotando madera. Mi padre al respecto me enseñó bien.

—Veo que eres un joven bien educado, ojalá todos los reclutas fuera así.

El soldado no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con el sarcasmo y miró a su superior con algo de odio patente en su rostro.

—Creo que sé algo de ti... —Puso la mano con la palma arriba en mi dirección. Entendí de inmediato el gesto.

—Cullen Rutherford, señor.

—Deja de llamarme señor, Cullen. Ya lo harás cuando estés en el cuartel de Denerim instruyéndote como templario. Por ahora llámame Lucius. Bien, ¿por donde iba? ¡Ah! Eso es.

Antes de continuar saqué el pedernal que solía usar cuando ayudaba a padre a encender el fuego y agachado lo rasgué con un pequeño puñal sobre las raíces secas que encontré no muy lejos.

—Sé por lo que me han contado algunos compañeros, que llevas intentando ingresar en la orden desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

Giré la cabeza sorprendido. El capitán me miraba con gesto alegre, yo volví de nuevo el rostro algo avergonzado, pero su siguiente comentario consiguió hacerme sentir mejor.

—La verdad, no sé cómo no han visto tu potencial, si yo lo pude intuir solo con tu meditada respuesta.

—De hecho, señor Lucius, me lo jugué todo con esa respuesta. No creí que le fuera a convencer.

—¿Entonces no es verdad lo que dijiste?

Una chispa prendió por fin, soplé un poco y en unos segundos ya tenía un pequeño fuego. El capitán dejó caer unas pequeñas ramas que agrandaron las llamas. Me incorporé de inmediato y respondí al templario para aclarar sus dudas.

—No es así, señor. Deseo con todo mi corazón servir al pueblo, lo llevo deseando desde niño.

—Pero aún eres un niño, quizás algo mayor para empezar como iniciado, pero joven al fin y al cabo.

—Sí señor Lucius, tengo trece años.

—Aquí tengo la cena, es lo mejor que he encontrado.

El subordinado arrastraba un fénec por la larga y peluda cola, mientras dejaba tras de sí un pequeño reguero de sangre.

—O quizás te has esmerado muy poco. En fin, peores cosas he comido.

Y por primera vez que yo viera, el capitán rió por algo hecho por su subalterno.

… … … … … … … …

Impresionante. Era el mejor calificativo que pasó por mi mente. Aún en la lejanía, la torre del Círculo de Ferelden imponía. Tras un par de días de trayecto, llegamos a la orilla del lago Calenhad, donde un caballero templario saludó con su puño en el pecho al capitán, nos subimos a una barcaza, y el dueño comenzó a remar con fuerza.

La pequeña posada se iba alejando, mientras la base de la torre se acercaba. El embarcadero era bastante modesto, con una pequeña tarima de viejos tablones que apenas se alzaba un palmo sobre el agua. Al fondo una escalinata que seguramente llevaría a la entrada de la torre. Estábamos caminando para comenzar a subir, cuando un templario con gesto amargo y huraño se cruzó en nuestro camino.

—¡Alto! —bramó el capitán, haciendo que el hombre se detuviera en seco.

Éste se giró, mostrando su rostro enfadado, enseñando los dientes y balbuceando por lo bajo cosas incomprensibles.

—Qué clase de modales son esos Ogden. ¿Olvidas el saludo a un superior?

El hombre alzó la voz, una voz áspera, en ella quedaba patente el odio, aunque no alcanzaba a comprender a qué exactamente.

—Por si no os habéis dado cuenta Capitán, he sido despojado de mi insignia. Ese cabrón de Gregoir me ha desterrado de la orden. ¿Por qué? Por hacer mi trabajo. Solo por eso.

—Conozco tu reputación Ogden. Y también conozco a mi primo, y sé que jamás le haría eso a un caballero sin razón.

—¿Sin razón decís? He traído a una pequeña perra que podría estar ahora incendiando casas, o invocando demonios. Y sí, le he encadenado. Es lo que merecen todos los malditos magos, sufrir, y que sepan que su magia no es bien recibida por el Hacedor.

Con una voz más afable de la que yo esperaba le replicó a aquel templario. Tras lo ocurrido en Honnleath con su subordinado, creí que reaccionaría de otro modo.

—Siento que pienses eso, Ogden. Has olvidado que también hay magos de buen corazón, incluso algunos que se pueden considerar héroes. Te has dejado llevar por el rencor y has permitido que éste te consuma.

—¡Imbéciles! Sois unos imbéciles. Que el Hacedor me perdone, pero pienso aprovechar mis habilidades para cazar cualquier mago que huya, y sin vuestra supervisión, no habrá miramientos, ni misericordia.

Dicho esto, subió a la barcaza y pagó unas monedas al dueño, que soltó la gruesa cuerda de amarre e inició la marcha.

… … … … … … … …

Ya en la entrada pude ver el pequeño cuerpo de una niña, no mucho más mayor que mi hermana Rosalie, tendida en el suelo, mientras era atendida por una maga elfa y un hombre de pesada pero robusta armadura le quitaba los grilletes de pies y manos.

Su aspecto era zarrapastroso, sin duda, alguna huérfana que demostró su magia de improviso o al sentirse en peligro. Su rostro lo reflejaba claramente, tenía mucho miedo. Se la veía desorientada, como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Con voz tenue pero que destilaba una gran dulzura pude escuchar a la niña justo antes de que la sanadora elfa se la llevara, en el instante que el hombre de pesada armadura terminó de quitar los grilletes.

—Gracias señor.

Por el Hacedor. Ya no estaba seguro de que fuera una huérfana. Al escuchar su voz fue como si la mismísima Andraste acariciara mis oídos. Era, como una suave melodía, como la voz de mi hermana Mía cuando me cantaba para dormirme al tener una pesadilla.

Pude ver cómo asomaban sus pequeñas piernas y su cabeza, sucias ambas por el barro y la mugre a los lados de la sanadora, mientras la llevaban adentro. Entonces la voz del capitán me distrajo, pues la grandes y abovedadas paredes amplificaron su saludo.

—¡Gregoir!

El hombre de pesada armadura se giró y alzó los brazos.

—Lucius, qué placer volver a verte. Creí que no volverías por aquí.

—Sí, era necesario. No es por reprocharte nada, pero el soldado que me prestaste como escolta tras mi anterior visita casi acaba con el acuerdo.

El hombre fulminó con la mirada al subalterno, que bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

—Caballero Comandante, le juro que yo hice lo que hice porque pensé que...

El capitán le interrumpió, cortando por completo sus palabras.

—Este estúpido pensó que Matthias me iba a embrujar o algo parecido. Pero hasta un ciego sordo se habría dado cuenta que solo estaba bostezando.

El joven retrocedía poco a poco, temeroso por la represalia del Caballero Comandante Gregoir, que escuchaba a su primo con atención.

—Y claro, no se le ocurre otra cosa que usar su habilidad de disipación, lo que provocó que Matthias saliera despedido y se golpeara contra una de las paredes.

El hombre se acercó al soldado, que alzó la mirada. Una mirada que reflejaba sin lugar a dudas algo de temor.

—Hoy ya he despojado a un caballero de su honor. Ya he tenido bastante. ¡Sargento! —Uno de los templarios que vigilaban la entrada se acercó—. Llevaos a este insolente al sótano, que vigile la entrada hasta nueva orden.

El sargento no dudó, saludó con el puño sobre su pecho, agarró del brazo al joven y se lo llevó.

—Bueno, qué tenemos aquí. —Se acercó a mí, con la armadura de comandante su presencia era imponente.

—Este joven desea servir a la orden, creo que será un buen templario.

—Siempre has tenido buen ojo con los reclutas, Lucius. ¿No es un poco mayor?

—Eso que lo decida el entrenamiento y los estudios. Además, ¿tú no entraste en la orden con doce años?

—Es cierto, y mírame: Caballero Comandante de Ferelden.

—Vamos Gregoir, no alardees, no es tu estilo.

—¿Os puedo invitar a pasar la noche aquí?

—Gracias, no es necesario. Aún es pronto y debemos llegar lo antes posible a Denerim.

—Entonces, que el Hacedor esté con vosotros y os proteja en vuestro camino.

—Hasta otra, Gregoir. Que el Hacedor también esté contigo.

… … … … … … … …

El trayecto hasta la capital de Ferelden trascurrió sin percances. Por Andraste. Era enorme, jamás hubiera imaginado que Denerim fuera así, ni en mis más profundos sueños. Calles llenas de gente, que andaba de aquí para allá, bullicio por doquier. La plaza del mercado era inmensa, estaba seguro de que todo mi pueblo cabría en ella y sobraría espacio.

En unos minutos nos paramos frente a la capilla de la ciudad, que se encontraba en uno de los extremos de la plaza del mercado, no muy lejos de la entrada, pero que no pude ver al principio, pues el capitán se desvió al ver mi asombro al estar por vez primera en aquella enorme ciudad, permitiendo que pudiera contemplar las maravillas que se me presentaban ante mis ojos.

Tras unas palabras con la reverenda madre nos dirigimos al cuartel, que para mi sorpresa se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de los embarcaderos.

—Lucius, bienvenido. ¿Os puedo preguntar quién es este joven?

El capitán saludó con su puño al hombre que estaba frente a él, con lo que supuse que era su superior.

—Sí Ser. Es un nuevo recluta, creo que tiene potencial para llegar a ser un buen templario.

—Bueno, Gregoir siempre me ha dicho que tienes buen ojo para los reclutas, y casi nunca me has decepcionado. Acompáñame muchacho.

El Capitán Lucius me saludó y me indicó que siguiera al hombre. Yo no dudé. Inicié el paso y entré junto a él; la entrada estaba adornada con cuadros de diversa índole, que supuse explicaban con imágenes la historia de la orden.

En pocos minutos llegamos a lo que parecían los aposentos de los reclutas, mantuvimos el paso y al final nos detuvimos en una litera pegada a la pared donde ya descansaba un joven de cabello algo desaliñado pero rostro afable.

—Esta será tu litera. Ahora desempaca tus cosas, mañana preséntate en el aula de estudio. Y bienvenido.

Una vez se marchó el hombre consideré oportuno presentarme.

—Buenas tardes. Soy Cullen, Cullen Rutherford.

El chico se incorporó de un salto, me tendió la mano y al estrecharla me devolvió el saludo.

—Encantado, mi nombre es Alistair... —pareció dudar un momento pero continuó a pesar que pude ver un deje de amargura en su rostro—, ehm, sí. Alistair, eso es. Ese es mi nombre, no hace falta más.

No estaba seguro, pero aquel chico destilaba en su voz algo extraño, como si temiera pronunciar su apellido. Por el momento lo dejé pasar, era el primer día del resto de mi vida, una vida que había decidido dedicar a la Capilla y al Hacedor.


End file.
